Español
Bienvenido a la Cancel A Format Wiki "...Cancel a Format, es un Hetalia-temática adulto Otome juego! Otome juegos presentar un "harem" situación en la que una muchacha protagonista es rodeado de una gran cantidad de pretendientes masculinos - en este caso, las encantadoras personificaciones masculinas de poderes WWII presentes en el universo Hetalia. Después de haber perdido la memoria, el protagonista encuentra a sí misma como una estudiante de la Academia W donde todos los otros "países" están estudiando, y navega a través de los días y las ubicaciones en la escuela, experimentando encuentros y construir amistades y romances." Cancelar Un formato es una Hetalia juego de las citas para adultos realizado por el creador de HetaOni , Tomoyoshi . Antes de editar el wiki, por favor lea las reglas. --Abajo es ingles.-- Plot The story begins with the protagonist waking up in the ocean. After coming ashore, she wanders through town and eventually finds herself at the World Academy , where the nations there allow her to stay and study with them. As year goes on, she makes new friends and maybe more while she attempts to uncover who she really is and what the future holds for her. Gameplay The game lasts for 4 seasons with 15 days each, giving a total of 45 days. Each day is roughly divided into two periods, morning and afternoon, in which the protagonist chooses who she wishes to spend time with from a given list that is randomly generated each day. In addition, she is also allowed to attend 2 classes a day that may also generate a random encounter with any of the characters. Certain days have special events inherent to the plot. These generally grant higher amounts of likeability and can potentially involve more than one character depending on the event and the protagonist's choices. Each time the protagonist spends time with a character, whether on purpose or from any random event, that character's likeability will increase. This ranges from 0 to 10 hearts and it takes roughly 4-5 normal encounters to gain a heart. As the protagonist gains hearts, that character will gradually become more friendly. At 6 hearts, the character will initiate a romantic encounter and begin a romantic relationship with the protagonist. It is possible to have a joint romantic encounter with two characters at the same time, such as America and UK, or Germany and Prussia, but only if certain conditions are met. After Winter 15, the protagonist is no longer able to gain any more likeability. Instead, the game initiates the ending plot, whose events are based upon who the protagonist is closest to and how many hearts she has with him or her. A Bad End happens if the protagonist fails to have anyone with higher than 5 hearts. A Normal End is achieved if she has at least one character with over 6 hearts. Finally, a True End occurs if she succeeded in getting full likeability with any character. Characters There are 17 normal characters and 1 unlockable character that is only available after completing the game twice. They are: America North Italy United Kingdom Austria Japan Belarus Liechtenstein Sealand (Must be unlocked) Canada Prussia China Russia France Spain Germany South Italy (Romano) Hungary Turkey Community This wiki is an effort made by all the fans of the game. Currently, efforts are being made to make the game more avaliable to persons that do not speak Japanese -- more details on this can be seen here . There is a deviantart group at cancel-a-format-fc.deviantart.com. Latest activity Category:Languages